


I Am What?

by elvirakitties



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Dumbledore, Character Bashing, Good Death Eaters, Good Severus Snape, Good Tom Riddle, M/M, Parent Severus Snape, Smart Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom finds out he is pregnant after a party</p><p>Revamped it a bit, chap 2 has more added to it, as part of it was missing for some reason. I did change the tenses and corrected typing and spelling errors (I know I most likely missed something. English is not my best skill.) </p><p>13 Sept 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vala411](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vala411/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Party for the Dark Lord's return

Tom groaned he knew he shouldn't have drank that last drink. He wasn't sure what the drink was called since it was a strange combination of alcohol that was left over after he had been drinking White Russians and shots all night. He moved and found something warm was next to him. He closed his eyes, and opened them and turned to look and saw Severus sleeping next to him. He used to sleep with Severus before, this is the first time in almost 15 years, however, since he just got his new body. He felt the burn and knew they picked up their relationship, for which he was very happy about. "Sev." He touched him, caressed his hair.

"Tom?" Severus was slowly waking. "Tom?" He asked again. Tom could tell his hangover was worse than his. He touched his face again, he had missed him so much.

"I hope you have some Hangover Potions, Love." Tom watched Severus felt under his pillow and tried not to laugh, watching the man fumble looking for his wand.

Severus raised his wand finally and muttered "Accio pouch" Tom caught the pouch as it flew towards them. He opened it and dug around, finding the correct potions and gave one to Severus, as he took one. "I am taking it we renewed our relationship last night?"

"I believe so. I think Bella might have spiked my drinks again." Tom told him.

"She tried, I stopped her, six times, she never gives up." Severus informed him. "Did you have to use Harry?"

"I don't understand why you are so protective of that boy. Yes, I did. It is the only way I could have come back and hopefully get rid of the boy later."

"You know why." Severus reminded him.

"Not this again Sev, please, until I know the whole prophecy, I am going to act to protect myself."

"I have been telling you something's off about the whole set up for that night." Severus said to him.

"Please Sev, let's not debate this now. Can we just enjoy our time together before the old coot wants you back?" 

Severus touched his face and exhaled deeply. "You shouldn't have used Harry. The stuff he has done to that boy. He is abused, just like we were."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I ran some scans, the list was long Tom, he has it worse than either of us ever experienced. I don't know what to do."

"There is nothing we can do. You know that he has that boy believing all kinds of things about our side."

"It didn't help you doing that ritual, but at least your saner than before." Severus remarked, giving him a kiss. "Bella was trying to get into your pants again."

"I know. You are also right, I shouldn't have used him. I was insane I can see that clearly now. I was insane when I went after the Potters. Sev, I am sorry." Tom really did feel remorse for what he did and he knew he is going to have to work on making it up to Severus and hopefully some day to Harry. How he was going to do it, he wasn't exactly sure. 

Severus pulled Tom into his arms. "You are going to be the death of me." He told him as he held Tom. "I will work on fixing Harry. I just don't know how." He felt Tom nod his head. "I don't want you going after that boy. I don't know what that old coot wants with him and why he is forcing this, but it's not something any child should be involved in. You wouldn't believe the tests he has the boy endure."

Tom looked up at him, "test?" 

Severus told him about Harry first four years. "Sev, there is something wrong, really wrong going on in that school." Tom said to him in the end. Tom knew the old man was crazy but to endanger all of the students.

_________________________________________________________

For the past few weeks every morning Tom rushed to the bathroom. Severus watched him and passed him some potions "Tom, I think you need to have Cissy check you over. Make sure that ritual didn't do anything." 

"I'm fine." Tom waved him off, causing a book to be burnt to a crisp.

"Yes, you are fine, you just set a book on fire, last night you burned your own robes before we went to bed, before that you almost killed Barty when he tried to tell you that dinner wasn't ready. Do I need to remind you of the other events over the last week alone?" Severus walked over to his desk and picked up some parchment. "Tom, if you don't have Cissy check you out, I will tell Nagini."

"You wouldn't dare." Tom gasped, as he looked around for his over protective familiar.

"She is out hunting for her breakfast. You know I will. Do you want to listen to her lecture you about your health, I believe last time it was a very long lecture that took most of the day, if not all of it, or have Cissy just give you a quick painless scan." 

"That's blackmail."

"No, it's called being a Slytherin." Severus grinned over his shoulder.

Tom glared at him and finally caved in. He knew Severus was correct. "I will have her check me later."

"Today."

"Sev, I have a lot of things I need to get done."

"You have paperwork, and that can wait."

"Fine." Tom huffed at him. "You know if you were anyone else."

"Yes, I know but I am not. I am your husband and we know who is in charge in the bedroom."

Tom walked up to him, Severus embraced him, as Tom gave him a kiss. "Want to show me again?"

______________________________________________________________

"Pregnant? I am pregnant." Tom looked like he is in shock. 

Narcissa grinned, a huge face breaking grin. "Yes, and based how far along you are, I would say it happened the night of your return when we had the party. Do you know who the father is?" She asked trying not to flinch.

"Yes, it's my husband Cissy. Like I would sleep around." Tom gave her one of his, I am annoyed but won't kill you looks. His annoyance caused two chairs to float up into the air.

"My Lord?" She pointed to the chairs. "I had to ask, Bella was trying to give you so many different potions." 

"Yes, Sev watched it and kept them from making their way into my system. Are you sure we can't give her a potion or something?" Tom asked.

Narcissa smiled as she told him "No." She loved Severus like a brother, even if the man was as stubborn as a mule, they made a good couple. "How do you think he will take it?"

"He is going to love it. You know him, despite his demeanor with kids, he does love them." Tom told her.

"That is true. I remember how he was with Draco." They started to talk about getting baby items and what the new baby would need. 

_________________________________________________________________

Severus and Tom were sitting in their account manager's office, waiting for him to arrive. "What do you want to call him?"

"How can you be sure it will be a boy?" Tom asked.

Severus looked at Tom. "You didn't ask Cissy?"

"She can tell us?" They hadn't wanted to find out the first time, so they had never asked. Tom never studied all of the healing arts like Severus did for his Masters in Potions. Tom used the healing arts for healing quickly or hurting someone. Tom enjoyed making his enemies hurt and relied on his followers to keep his enemies alive. 

"Yes, we can talk to her during the next exam." 

Tom wanted to ask more but Ironclaw entered his office. "May your gold flow and the head of your enemies be laid at your feet." Tom greeted him.

"May your name bring more fear." Ironclaw enjoyed this couple. They honored the old ways and respected the goblins, not many wizards did. "How may I help you?"

"We need to name our baby heir."

"What happened to your original heir?" Ironclaw asked confused.

"Original heir?" They were now also confused, their child was deceased. 

"Yes, the one you were carrying almost 16 years ago. I believe he will be 15 at the end of July." Ironclaw said to them, wondering exactly what was happening.

"Wait the only children who that would match is Harry Potter or Neville Longbottom. I know it's not Mr. Longbottom because he was never out of his grandmother's sight after that night." Severus stated.

"Mr. Potter?" Ironclaw thought for a few minutes. "Give me a few minutes please." He left the office. 

"Severus what is going on?" Tom asked, he didn't want to think what might be happening and hoped Severus would tell him differently.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Severus remembered Tom giving birth to their son, but he was still born. It nearly destroyed him and didn't aid Tom with his sanity at the time. It was at the end of July but the Potters were also in the hospital, Lily was giving birth to her son on the same day. No, he didn't. Please, Merlin, I hope that old fart didn't do what I am thinking he did. He isn't going to voice this out loud. Tom would kill anyone who got in his way if he found out their son was alive.

Thirty minutes later, Ironclaw came in, followed by two other goblins. "I fear we have a problem." One of the new goblins said. "I am Ragnak, I am the King's brother. This is Hanak, our other brother, he is the account manager for the Potters."

Severus paled. "He didn't?"

All three goblins nodded their heads. Tom looked like he was ready to explode. "Where is my son?" Office furniture began to float and some windows broke. Severus pulled out a Calming Draught and gave it to Tom "Drink." He took his own advice and drank one has Tom did. The office furniture landed as Tom calmed down.

"He is at what we believe are his muggle relatives." Ragnak stated, ignoring what he just saw happen. After all, he would most likely kill someone if he was being told this. "We have several issues."

"Can you get him here or do I have to go and get him?" Tom was barely hanging onto his temper. He was going to kill the old fart as soon as he could.

"Tom, relax, please, relax. We will get our son back." Severus told him. He was fuming but knew he had to keep calm for Tom, the baby and their son. "I promise you that."

"We have two of our people getting him now. We found there are guards watching the house, or he would be here now. We are trying to get him without alerting Mr. Dumbledore." Ragnak told them, as he was speaking there was a knock on the door and it opened and in walked two goblins. 

"We need someone to work the wards, so it will take a little bit longer. Our warders are out on jobs, so we are waiting for one. We need to overlay a set of wards to keep those wards from crashing and setting off alarms. The wards that are up there now are a mess, so we need the warders to do it."

Tom stood up. "Take me there now." Severus knew that tone and it's was not going to something he could stop, so he joined him. "Take us."

The goblins pulled out a port key and they are taken to Privet Dr., they look around. "Severus, I see two Order members, one by the blue lorry and another by the house across the street behind a tree."

The goblins grinned. "We will take care of them, they have been watching the boy being abused and haven't done a thing about it." The goblins went and retrieved the Order members as they saw the two wizards head towards the house, with some of their fellow goblins behind them.

Severus and Tom's magic flared up, as they stalk towards #4. They stopped just as the wards begin. "Severus, get one of the goblins here to see these wards before I rip them down. I am hoping that old fool tries something." Tom ordered. Severus knew this was Lord Voldemort, not his Tom.

A goblin, who specialized in wards, arrived and began to take notes, he worked quickly and effectively. "Done." 

Tom ripped into the wards like they were butter, and Severus knew alarms would be going off all over the Ministry and in the old coot's office. "We won't have much time."

Tom didn't respond but headed up the walkway and as they got closer, he blasted the door to pieces and walked into the house. They could hear some crying from upstairs, as a loud smack was heard. Tom literally flew up the stairs. "I haven't seen him do that in a while." Severus told the goblins with him as they started up the stairs. "Get the muggles, I will work on making sure Tom doesn't kill them."

"Wouldn't be a waste if he did." One of the goblins muttered.

"I agree, but we don't need the press making it out like he did the killing for no reason." Severus entered the bedroom and saw Tom holding a bloody and almost dead looking Harry Potter. "Get that filth out of here." The goblins took hold of the whale of a man, passed out on the floor, while Severus hoped the muggle was just unconscious and not dead. 

Severus moved to Harry and Tom. He could tell Harry wasn't aware of what was happening and before they can apparate or use a port key he needed to get Harry stabilized. "Harry, I am going to give you a Pain Potion and a Blood-Replenishing Potion." He spelled them directly into his son. "We are going to port you to the Bank." He touched the dazed boy the potions started to work. "Tom hold on to him."

"I won't be letting him go." Tom answered him. The goblins pulled out the port key and they felt the pull the port key as the sounds of wizards arriving by apparition went off.

They were in a healer's room, with Severus and the healer casting diagnostic scans. "He has a lot of potions in him, Tom, we will have to get him purged."

"Spells too." The Healer added, almost growling the words out. "Nasty ones, very unnecessary ones."

"Can we get a list of them for proof?" Severus asked. He touched Harry's hair and Harry opened his eyes and saw exactly who was helping him. Harry started to struggle. "Harry relax, please, we aren't going to hurt you. See you are here at Gringotts, we are going to heal you as best as we can." He kept touching Harry as Tom buried his face in Harry's neck. 

"Sh, Harry, I promise we aren't going to hurt you." Tom whispered to him. "You will learn the truth as soon as the Healer and Severus are finished." He didn't loosen his hold on his son.

Harry relaxed and fell asleep in seconds as Severus spelled a sleep potion into him. "It will only make him sleep for about two hours."

"That will give us time to heal him. Can you get your husband to release him?" The healer asked. She pointed to the rune etched bench in the room.

"Tom, they need to have Harry lay down on their rune bench to help him heal." Severus quietly explained to him. "You can hold his hand while they do it. I will be with each of you." He understood that Tom didn't want to let his son go, he understood it exactly because he wanted to take hold of Harry and never release him either.

Tom looked lost for a few seconds, but he stood up and carried Harry to the bench and laid him down, gently. "Severus, he is so small and light." His voice laced with worry.

"I know, Love, but we can help him get better." Severus reassured him. He started to think of ways to make Harry Potter die, and their son live. He knew the goblins would help. They each held one of Harry's hands as they watched bones being broken and reset, tendons and muscles being healed, nerve potions spelled directly into his body. 

"He will need daily Strengthening Solution, Star Grass Salve until the wounds are closed up, they might scar even if you use scarring paste you invented. He will need daily vitamins and nutrients potions for at least the next six months."

"I can brew them." Severus informed the healer as he watched Tom picked up Harry and cuddle him close. Harry in his sleep cuddled in closer and he saw Tom wrap his robes around Harry. "We need to go and see Ragnak now." 

"They are waiting." The healer looked at the parchments, "I will be sending copies to Ragnak, the King and to your vaults." 

"Thank you." Severus inclined his head. The Healer inclined her head in acceptance, as Severus moved to Tom. "Let's go and fix the rest of this."

"I want his head, Sev." Tom said standing up.

"So do I." 

________________________________________________________

Everyone was gathered in Ragnak's office, there were now numerous goblins involved. "We have done a lot of digging and it appears that the original Harry Potter was killed three days after his birth, which was July 28. They were in the hospital on the 31st because Harry had fallen off of the changing table when Mr. Potter was trying to change him."

"We can't say for sure who did the switch, but no one seems to have noticed, we have no idea why the babies were switched."

"To make the prophecy come true. Anyone who knows Neville Longbottom knows he barely is above a squib on magic. His family thought he was for a long time. I wonder why the original Harry's magic didn't save him? I would have thought accidental magic would have prevented him from something like that." Severus began to wonder who and why this happened. He knew his husband was already planning punishment for those involved.

"It doesn't always work that way, sadly." Ragnak informed them.

"That prophecy, we have looked for it. It doesn't exist, so we have been wondering what one you mean?" A seer asked.

"It was given in February of 1981, the exact date I am not sure of it was around the middle of the month." Severus answered them. "I wonder why I can't remember?" He had his right hand resting on Harry's leg

"Yes, and we have found nothing. We went to the Ministry, there is one there and we looked at it, we actually picked it up. By being able to pick it up, it made us wonder what exactly was happening. No one should be able to touch prophecy, but the ones it is about, never mind read it." The seer informed them.

"It's a fake, he set up the Potters and Longbottoms, but why?" Severus asked.

"It's not just those families that have been targeted, we have seen a clear pattern. Anyone who has power like the Potter, Bones, or Longbottom family, that when they have had a child, the parents and rest of the family have been killed. Dumbledore somehow becomes the magical guardian. He seemed very upset when that didn't happen with the Longbottom and Bones child. He has also done it with families that have opposed him, those not in the Dark Lord's following."

"He wants our power. He wanted to do a ritual with me and Neville, we refused." Harry mumbled. 

"What happened, Harry?" Severus asked.

"Last year before Sirius was discovered, he pulled Neville and me into this room behind his office, there were some runes on the floor. Neville and I refused, he kept trying to make us do it. McGonagall showed up, he panicked, tossed out two quick Obliviates and let us finally leave. It worked on Neville but he missed me ducking." Harry explained. He was looking at Severus but was still cuddled into Tom.

"He also has been using the proxies and helping himself to the vaults of the anyone he has been named has their magical guardian." One of the account managers told them.

"Can we get the funds back from him, regarding Harry's account? See if we can find a way to get anyone else back too?" Tom asked. Having his son in his arms was the only thing keeping him from going after Dumbledore.

"We need an inheritance test, I believe we also need to a purge. We will work on finding some loophole to get the others out of his control and their money back. I believe that is why Henda is here. She is going to be researching the family trees to find the correct guardians." Ragnak told them.

"That is correct. I am wondering if I can't find a guardian if you will be able to help us find appropriate ones for the children. We can make a line of ascension if we have to." Henda stepped forward. 

Severus looked at Tom. "I believe we can provide assistance with that. I am sure we have people that would love to have children. Narcissa would be able to provide you with a list of families." Tom told them. He knew it's true, many of his followers want more than one child. He wanted more than one child.

"What does a purge do?" Harry asked quietly, he was tired and wanted to go back to sleep.

"It will get rid of the blood glamours that you have on." Tom answered Harry. "As our child, you shouldn't look like the Potters. In order for that to have happened, they had to use a blood glamour and/or a blood adoption."

"We also need the test to see exactly what we can do regarding Mr. Potter's status. It will provide us with proof that he is your son." Ragnak started to pull out what was needed, as the rest of the goblins were speaking, in gobbledygook, behind him about what they needed to start working on.

Severus caressed Harry's hand, rubbing small circles with his fingers, on the back of Harry's hand. "We need the purge as the healer and I discovered he has compulsion and spells on him. I know we only found a few of them, I believe there is a lot more in his system." He paused "I might have an idea on how to protect Harry from Dumbledore."

Tom looked at his husband. "Does it involve a painful death for the muggles and Dumbledore?"

"Worse." Severus sent him a look that promised Tom, they would suffer.

"Good." Came from Harry, which surprised them. "Please, I haven't liked that old creep since I first saw him in my first year."

"I do believe we will be talking about your adventures and your penchant for getting into trouble." Severus told his son.

"That wasn't my fault, I ended up doing most of that due to his compulsions and something Granger kept doing." 

"What has she been doing?" Tom asked, gently, thinking about yearly events Severus told him about.

"I don't know, but when I say no to something I find myself doing it anyways if she said certain words."

"Obedience spell." Tom explained to Harry. Severus was glad the Calming Draught was still working or this office would be destroyed. 

"He is going to need a complete purge." Severus told the goblins. They began to sort out which purging ritual they would use. Harry provided the blood for the test to reflect his before and after the purge status. He leaned back against Tom. 

All the goblins are watching the parchment just as closely as Severus and Tom were.

Julius Severus Marvolo Prince Gaunt Riddle Snape

Father: Severus Tobias Prince Snape  
Father: Tom Marvolo Gaunt Riddle Snape

Blood adoption:  
James and Lily Potter-Illegal  
Sirius Black

Titles:

Potter-inherited  
Black-inherited  
Gryffindor-inherited  
Peverell-inherited  
Prince-inherited  
Gaunt-heir  
Slytherin-heir

"Well I guess people were right during my second year calling me Baby Dark Lord and the Heir of Slytherin." Harry quipped as the test was slowly being revealed.

Blocks:  
Animagi transformation 100%  
Metamorphmagi 100%-blood adoption-Sirius Black, James Potter (Dorea Black)  
Flight 100%--natural  
Legilimency and Occlumency 100%--natural  
Magical resistance 60% --natural  
Transfiguration 25%  
Charms 25%  
Potions 90% --natural  
Astronomy 25%  
Herbology 25%  
Magic 25%  
Leach 25%

"I am going to kill that man." Everyone could hear the venom as Tom spoke.

Compulsions:

Obey keyed to Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley  
Hate Severus Snape  
Hate Tom Riddle  
Slack off on homework  
Do not try in classes  
Never do better than Hermione Granger

"That explains it." Harry said as he finished reading the parchment. "I was the top of my school before I came to Hogwarts, and I found I couldn't remember things or do as well for some reason." He paused "what does this natural mean by things?" 

"Those are gifts you received from your family." Severus explained. "Flight comes from your father. He can fly without a broom and so will you after the purge. The Mind Arts and Potions are from me, my mother and your father. Magic resistance comes from your father and his mother."

"I can fly without a broom?" Harry asked excitedly, still not letting go of Tom.

"Yes, I will teach you later. It's really amazing." Tom hugged his son, he wanted to weep, but kept it back, he was so happy to be holding his first born child.

"Can we get this purge done? I want to be the real me." Harry was still bouncing in his excitement about flying they can tell.

"Yes, it will take a few hours. While it's being done, we will need to find a way to kill off Mr. Potter and allow your son to take his place."

"Use the Peverell line, the Potters, Gaunts, and Princes are all from that line, so we can use Harry as being the last of the line to be named our heir." Tom explained to them. "It will keep Dumbledore from getting the proxies and money."

"What about the Black Title?" Severus asked. "The Mutt is out and running about."

"Mr. Potter is Lord Black, Sirius Black was removed from the family and was put in Azkaban, that made him unable to claim the Black Lordship, and since he did the blood adoption, it made Mr. Potter the current Lord Black.

"I say we close down that house they use for headquarters, but after Potter officially dies." Harry smirked. At their faces, he explained. "That man is too far up into Dumbles. He sent the man to Azkaban and hasn't done a thing to get him free and the Mutt is stupid enough to listen to him." He paused "I don't have to keep being called Harry? I hate everything that goes with that name." He couldn't get rid of his smirk as he added, "you know if the house is sealed up, only I can get in, the Order won't have any way to remove their stuff, we can look into their files." 

"No, no more Harry, but we need to find a way to keep the old goat from figuring out you were Harry Potter." Severus looked at his son "you have been hiding haven't you?"


	2. Trouble

Tom and Severus were waiting outside of the Healer's room as the purge was being done and they could feel the magic being released. "What is your idea?" Tom asked trying to cover his concern regarding Harry. They could see into the room and while it didn't look painful per se, they knew it was. You can't remove those kinds of binds and compulsions without some pain. It showed him that his son was used to pain and that bothered him.

"A few different ones. The first, let the goblins handle the Dursley family and those two order members, releasing the trials to the paper. I know we want to see them punished, with our brand of justice, but the goblins will make sure everyone is aware of the issue and Dumbledore can't say a word against it or claim the dark had anything to do with it. Second, have them release a body or some ashes, to the Ministry, claiming it's Harry Potter but they want to know exactly why it's Harry Potter or who Harry was since the original Harry Potter died on 31 July 1980. They will release the original birth and death certificate, with the news of Harry Potter dying on the 31st. Third, I still need to continue working for him because we need the inside information, but I am afraid of Harry being there. I don't know if he knows you ever had a child, or that we are married. He has never mentioned it, but you never know with him. So homeschooling for at least a year or deage Harry. We need to be aware of what that man is doing."

"We should talk to Harry, but I like the idea of deaging him. He doesn't need to be involved in this and he can hopefully get some of his childhood back. It would be nice to raise him." 

"He might not agree, he might want to get some revenge, after all, he is our child. He has also surprised me with what he said earlier." 

"He might not go for the homeschooling either." Tom paused, "I want to just kill the man. It would be so much simpler but I know not the best way to go, we don't need him to be an icon of the light for them to rally around. The sheep will rally around Harry Potter, however, and demand answers." He looked at his husband and knew Severus liked that idea, using Harry's death as a way to rally people against the old fool.

"I do too, you know that. I can't stand Dumbledore and how he treats his Gryffindors versus the rest of the students. Don't even get me started on how he treated our son. However, we know that isn't the answer, as you said. They would rally around him. I would rather them rally around Harry Potter and his death, with people demanding answers as you said. Tom, may we do it the legal way? I know we have been working hard on two fronts, but the legal way might oust him for good."

"What do you mean?" 

"Harry's seats, a lot of truthful articles in the Daily Prophet with facts backing them up, like the original Harry's death. See if the bank can do a full audit on everything, the Potter Will can't be only Will he sealed. He had to do it with my grandfather. So why not others? Have Lucius check the voting records. We will need to figure out what to do with the muggle-born or anyone else he is the magical guardian of."

Tom looked at him and grinned. "Lucius will love to work the Ministry. We can get people in every department and what about the Board? We need to get control of the Board. I believe we will be able to get control once we let this out. Too many of them just listen to the man and take his word for everything."

"We can look into it, I know there are classes that are still listed but he never announces them or tries to get anyone to teach them. Minerva and I have been trying to get a lot of the law and government classes reinstated. There are language classes and basics of healing classes that he never allows us to mention to the students."

"If we do all that, it will keep him busy while we work on destroying him. Between defending his actions, getting him out of Wizengamot and fighting the Board, he won't have time to see us work on things like getting laws through or even form alliances."

"You can't do too much, I want you to delegate, which I know is something you don't like to do but you will need to." Severus warned him. "Tom, I know you love to be in charge, but please."

"I remember what happened when I was carrying Harry. It does help that I am not insane either." When he was carrying Harry, he tried to do everything, including raids and during a meeting with the elite, he started to go into labor early, but thankfully Narcissa was still at the Manor, waiting for Lucius. They were able to get the labor to stop, but he was on bed rest for the rest of his pregnancy.

"I don't know if I would go with the sanity route." A voice said from next to them and they glanced up and see Lucius standing there. "Ragnok sent for me." He took a seat opposite them. 

"How much did you hear?" Tom asked.

"All of it, but I put up a Muffilio around us, I think the stress has gotten to you." Lucius said he had been watching Harry in the purging room. He remembered how the boy got Dobby from him and he should have realized the boy wasn't a true lion, but a snake. "They told me. I have already sealed Harry's vaults, highest security until we decide on what to do."

"Thank you, Lucius." Severus mentally began to organize what they needed to get done. Harry being their son, changed the whole course of the war and how he viewed Dumbledore. Oh, he never liked the man, but he did think he wasn't has corrupted as they were discovering.

"How much longer?" Lucius asked.

"We aren't sure." Tom answered he saw Severus hand the results of Harry's Inheritance Test to Lucius.

"I might have a few ideas, based on this, I think we should have all of your followers checked." Lucius said. "I am going to get it done."

"You?" Severus asked, confused by that admission.

"Yes, I was researching and comparing theories. Did you know there is a theory out that muggle-born are from squibs? There is a lot of evidence supporting that theory, and evidence that is suggesting that all pure-bloods aren't using all of their lines as most of the mothers' were titles were forgotten over time, so there might be titles and lines that we can bring back." He would have never mentioned this theory before, when Tom was crazy, but now that he was back to being himself, Lucius didn't mind mentioning the idea.

"Can you put that research on my desk? I want to read more about this, and I agree, everyone should have a test." Tom stated. "If Severus had one, the Prince seats wouldn't have been used by the old coot." He was looking forward to this research, it was something he could do, without stressing his body out.

"I had wondered where he has gotten the seats over the years." Lucius said. "I will see if I can pull the records. I am not sure who he has in that department. We might need to get someone else in there to look into the records, but I should be able to pull any them since I became the minority leader. I might be able to convince Fudge a complete auditing of the Ministry voting records is needed, hint that Dumbledore most likely tried to slip things through that could reflect badly on his regime."

Tom nodded his head and all turned as a healer walked towards them. "He is slowly recovering, he is sleeping right now, but you can sit with him if you like."

They entered the purging ritual room and Harry looked so different. He was a bit taller, his hair was now black, finer, and didn't look like a mop any longer. His eyes were now a deep chocolate, the scar on his forehead was gone. Tom was glad to see he got his nose, and not Severus'. He looked like a good combination of the two of them. He got the best of their features. "Hey." Harry weakly said. He tried to get up.

"Now, stay laying down. It will be a little bit longer before you feel like moving." Severus explained.

Harry, seeing Lucius, said "sorry about Dobby, but you know that old fool was expecting me to do something about."

Lucius gave him a slight grin. "I realized that. It was a Slytherin move, did you tell him?"

"No, just said I freed Dobby when I handed him back the diary." Harry answered. At the confused looks of his parents, Harry added. "Lord Malfoy can explain, I feel sleepy."

"It's actually Lucius, I am your godfather. You rest, I will explain." Lucius told him. Since Tom and Severus already knew about the diary being destroyed, Lucius started the tale of how Dobby was freed. Tom and Severus couldn't help but laugh when Lucius described being thrown back by Dobby. 


	3. Team Work

Harry was sitting in Severus' lap and listening to everyone plans. He looked at Severus and to Tom. "Why don't we just do it the Slytherin way?" He asked. Everyone looked at Harry, wondering what his idea was. "We have the facts to destroy him, we want to do this legally, so why not get the people behind us." 

He glanced down and back up to Severus, at Severus nod, he continued "use the papers like Severus said but also get the other houses to voice their thoughts. Especially about the events for the last few years. Many of the students haven't been happy with how Dumbledore has been stealing the house cup each year and giving it to Gryffindor. Get some of the former house members from Claws, Puffs, and Gryffindors. If we say anything as Slytherins no one will really take action against Dumbledore. However, if former members of his own house speak up as well as the others, they will listen to their own houses. Don't give the story to Rita, she has too much of a bad name for some of this. Let her do the facts ones that we need her style of twist to make them worse than they seem. Have Lucius work the Ministry with the others, but get the supporters who aren't former Slytherins to voice more." He paused "oh I do want to deage a few years, but not too many."

Tom thought for a few minutes and asked "if we do go this route, it will leave us open to work behind the scenes and make us look like we are doing something to improve our world, which we are, but Dumbledore can't call anything foul about it because of his own reputation is being ruined by his own actions. Anything we do, in regards to child abuse, will also improve our support. We can work on adding laws in regards to children."

"We will also need to force a trial for the muggles and those two watchers by the goblins. I am afraid if we let it happen in Wizengamot, Dumbledore will let them get off easy or even try to not have them charged." Lucius added. "He still has too much control, we need to do a lot of damage to get some of his oldest supporters to change their views."

"We can do it here. After all, we arrested them. I believe the King is very interested in what Mr. Dumbledore has been doing, in regards to Gringotts and the children." Ragnak stated. "We can even have the trial today, it will be in the paper tomorrow."

"Dumbledore can't interfere with it." Hanak stated. "We also will be required to release the body to the Ministry, but I am sure that will be handled on your end, in regards to how the body is buried and any other issue."

"Yes, we have already arranged for the ashes to be returned. We also included a detailed report of the abuse, over the years to be delivered to Madam Bones when the ashes are delivered to the Ministry." Ironclaw said. "Dumbledore has been sitting in my office for a few hours trying to determine what is happening. He has tried to get control over the vaults also, and has tried some creative ways to get control."

"How can we stop that?" Severus asked.

"Best way is to use the line of ascension as you mentioned. We have already confirmed that Potters and Blacks come from the Peverell line. Now while Draco Malfoy is the heir, he should have received the Lordship after Sirius was removed from the family, the reason Draco never received the title is because Sirius actually blood adopted Julius, not Harry. Sirius was removed a month later from the family line of ascension before Regulus was declared missing, he was, however, never removed from the family, allowing your heir to remain the Black heir."

"So he still retains all the titles and is still my heir. How can we use this?" Tom asked. He loved how goblins could work around the laws, and keep their profits high for their clients.

"My Lord, if I may, I believe the best way to use it, would be to allow Julius to take your Slytherin and Gaunt titles. Now, with all of his titles, we can kick Dumbledore completely out of the Wizengamot. The man doesn't have any titles to allow him to retain his position. Julius having all the titles under him, would stop any attempt by Dumbledore claiming you have returned. Since the seats would be assigned to Julius, reflecting his parents to be Severus and your new identity. This will allow us to keep Dumbledore from doing anything in regards to obtaining guardianship over Julius, and protect Julius at the same time. Dumbledore won't be able to try for guardianship because, under your new identity, you are listed as his father, with your other titles backing your claim." Lucius looked at Severus, "you know he will try to use you to control Julius if Tom wasn't revealed as your husband." At Severus nod of agreement, he continued "we have Tom take his own seats and by proxy, Julius and yours, in the Wizengamot. When I present you, Severus and Julius will be there to support you, family man. This will prevent Dumbledore from trying to claim guardianship rights over Julius, claiming you are the Dark Lord and will give Severus protection in Hogwarts. He might use the fear of the return of the Dark Lord, but if you say that the seats are now your son's, magic has accepted it, therefore the Dark Lord is gone for good, it gives him no recourse concerning that fear."

"That would put him in a bind, he has been using that fear for years." Severus liked that plan. Legal and there was nothing Dumbledore could do. He knew the old fool was looking to get more power.

"What age should I be deaged to?" Harry asked. "I don't want to return to Hogwarts at my current, he might suspect something if I did."

"Well, since it seems like we are going to be living in Hogwarts, what age do you want to be?" Severus asked.

"Well I was thinking I want to be close in age to the new baby but I don't want to be a burden." Harry told them.

"You aren't a burden, so don't even think of that." Severus said he resisted the urge to go and kill the muggles. 

"How does five or six sound? Dumbledore would never think he was Harry Potter or the baby he stole." Lucius said. He knew Tom and Severus wanted to raise their son.

"I believe five sounds about right, we can also homeschool you." Tom said, "I can do some of the areas of magic not covered by Hogwarts, your papa can do potions and other areas, I should warn you, he is strict about school." That earned a bit of a laugh from Harry, who was still sitting in Severus' lap.

"We should do it before the trials so that no one who sees you will worry about you being Harry Potter." Ragnak said.

"Agreed." Severus paused "I don't have that potion and it takes a few days to make." 

"We do. Our healer made it this week, I believe on the advice of our seer." Hadak handed the potion over.

"Julius for this to work you need to drink about half the vial, we will see what age that put you at and go from there." Severus said. 

Harry took the vial and drank it down, leaving half behind. They all watched Harry shrink and become a miniature version of Severus except with Tom's nose and lips. He had Severus deep chocolate almost black eyes and their black hair. "How old do I look?"

"About seven or eight, take another swig." Severus told him.

Harry did and soon they saw their five-year-old son sitting in Severus' lap. Tom gave him a smile. "Well, it looks like we got our son back."

"We can do an age test." Ragnak informed them. "We will do it for free."

"Papa for you, Daddy for Sev'rs."

"That works for us." Tom told him. "Let's do the test."

Harry held out his hand for them to take the required blood. Ragnak smiled as they started to pull out the bowl, some potion ingredients, silver knife, and parchment. "I just need a drop."

"I will heal it for you." Severus gave his son a kiss on the top of his head, as Ragnak did a quick jab with the knife, nothing deep. 

They watched the parchment as Ragnak tipped the bowl out over it, letting the potion spill over the parchment. They watched four years, two months, three week and four days appear. "Do we need to change his birthday?" Tom asked.

"It would be a good idea." Ragnak stated. "We will reissue the birthday certificate with the correct information."

"Shall we go and see what happens to his two watchers?" Hanak asked. Without answering, everyone rose from their seats and followed the goblins to the courtroom.

__________________________________________________________________

 

Julius was sitting between Severus and Tom, with Lucius on the other side of Tom. Julius was getting bored waiting for the goblins to start. He had been watching them going in and out of huge golden doors. He leaned into Severus, "Daddy I am tired, how much longer?" 

Severus pulled him into his lap, "Lay your head down on my shoulder and get some sleep." Severus started rubbing his hand up and down Julius' back and soon he was sleeping. They waited for a while seeing other wizards and witches arrive and take their seats. 

Lucius looked at one of the wizards who entered. "Severus, isn't that wizard an Order member?" He quietly asked.

Severus glanced to where Lucius was looking and smirked. "Yes, it's Arthur Weasley in a bad disguise, he is trying to look like Dung."

"Can we get him booted out?" Lucius asked.

"We won't have to, the goblins are about to do it." Tom replied. "They don't allow glamours or disguises in their bank." As soon as Tom finished the sentence an escort of goblins made their way to Arthur Weasley and after a short debate escorted the man out of the courtroom. 

"Do you think he saw us?" Severus wondered.

"No, because we are under the victim protection shield, so no one but the goblins can see us." Tom explained.

"You know Dumbledore is going to make an appearance now that his spy just got booted out." Lucius leaned back into his seat, enjoying the comfort. "These seats are wonderful, wonder if we can get them for the Wizengamot."

"Do we know who the two Order members that were watching?" Severus shifted Julius into a better position, pulled his cloak around Julius. "Tom, can you summon a blanket? He feels cold."

Tom removed his own cloak and laid it over them. "I am actually hot." He leaned closer. "I think it's the hormones, making me hot. Do you want me to hold him?" 

"No. You rest, it's been stressful for you and the baby." Severus reminded him. He knew Tom would understand that he wanted his husband to take it easy, and he would make sure for the next nine months the man did exactly that. 

They continued to quietly talk about the new baby, what they needed to do and buy. They were discussing which room to use for the new baby when Dumbledore made an entrance that if you didn't know any better, it would have seemed as if he owned the place. Without waiting for anyone to address him, Dumbledore opened his mouth and said, "I demand to know what is happening to the Dursley Family, Remus Lupin, and Mad-Eye Moody."

None of the goblins even look at him or stop what they are doing. Tom glanced to Lucius as Lucius asked "Mad-Eye was there? This could be very interesting." The goblins kept on ignoring the old fool. They didn't take kindly to be treating rudely.

"Indeed."

"I am going to kill that wolf." Severus muttered. "He allowed this to happen." He began to think of ways to "fix" Lupin's wolfsbane potion. He thought of how to slip some silver into the man's meals for the rest of his short life.

"Wolf?" Tom asked.

"Lupin, he is a werewolf, and he was one of Harry's godparents."

Tom got an evil leer on his face. "I know how we can fix the wolf once and for all."

Severus grinned at him, understanding exactly what Tom was going to do. "Fenrir and pack law."

"Fenrir and pack law. Fenrir hates abuse." Lucius added, all of them liking Tom's idea. "The man has a pack of kids for that very reason."

"Fenrir is the one who turned him also." Severus stated, he looks at Lucius. "So he turned kids for a reason?"

"Yes, the only reason he turns kids, is abuse." Tom told him and watched Severus grin. "What?"

"Lupin wasn't abused, his parents went into debt to find a cure, that leaves only one of reason. Lupin's father was the one who led the crusade to massacre all the werewolves about forty years ago. When Fenrir bit his son, he spent his time and money looking for a cure for his son instead."

The three of them grinned. "This is going to be interesting." 

Dumbledore walked up to one of the few goblins who weren't going in and out of the courtroom. "I demand an answer." He didn't bother with his grandfatherly act. He didn't think anyone in the courtroom mattered to his cause.

"You can demand whatever you want, doesn't mean you will get an answer. Sit down or leave, makes no difference to us." The goblin responded and went back to work.

Dumbledore turned and faced the witches and wizards all sitting in their seats. Not seeing anyone he recognized he took a seat in the front row. "Tom, isn't that the seat for people might be charged with the crimes associated with the trial?"

"Yes, interesting isn't it?" Tom smirked.


	4. It's Starts

Severus leaned closer to Tom. "Look at him, he thinks he is in charge, he is going to try something. The idiot can't help but meddle into things. I am going to enjoy watching his downfall."

"Yes he is, but what? He has no power here." Tom replied he put a hand on Harry. "How is he doing?" He wanted to take his son home and never let him out of his sight. "Nagini is going to love him."

"He is tired. The purging of the spells and potions took a lot out of him, plus he wasn't healthy when we brought him here." Severus replied. "He will most likely sleep until tomorrow. Nagini is going to wrap herself around him, you know he can speak parseltongue?"

"He does? Nagini is going to become his personal guard as soon as he says hi to her. Do you want me to hold him?" Tom asked. Nagini was very protective of him, he knew his familiar was going to be a mother hen and very protective of what he knew she would call her grand hatchlings.

"I would rather you relax as much as you can, it's been a stressful day. You used a lot of magic saving our son." Severus quietly told him, again. He understood why Tom wanted to hold their son, but he really wanted Tom to relax as much as possible. "Does Lucius know?" 

"Yes, Narcissa told him." Tom replied. "I was planning on telling the elite and inner circle tonight when I would summon them, however, I have going to wait until tomorrow night or maybe the end of the week, depending on how Harry is. I know our family is going to want to see him." The elite and a select few of the inner circle were like family to them. They had seen Tom crazy, seen Severus mad with grief, they had been there through it all.

"Can you keep calm during this? I don't want to give you another calming draught without checking with Cissy." Severus asked he looked closely at Tom.

"I will be fine, I know I need to stay calm." Tom replied. Tom turned to Lucius. "Lucius, do you know the procedure for a goblin trial?" 

"No, they usually don't allow any witnesses. They are stricter than Wizengamot in their punishments. Their mines are worse than Azkaban between the heat, dragons, and other creatures down there. They also have a quota of gems they will be required to dig for. They won't be allowed any rest until that quota is met, and if it's done before the shift ends, which is 14 hours, they have to keep digging with an additional quota added. They aren't allowed to slack either. No going slow, they make sure you work to your full potential. Dumbledore is in for a surprise." Lucius responded. He was going to enjoy watching Mad-Eye go down. That man had been on raids to his house and ruined many things just because he could. Always going on about Death Eaters.

They stopped talking as they saw solid onyx eight-foot doors open. A small group of ten goblin warriors dressed in their battle armor entered the chamber, following them the Dursley family, Vernon and Petunia first, followed by Dudley, behind Dudley were four goblin warriors, followed by Mad-Eye and Remus Lupin, the group ended with another ten goblin warriors. 

They were placed in a secure warded area on the far wall from the entrance door. They didn't have a place to sit and were crowded into the small space. A set of Verde Marble doors opened and they watched a small group of goblin enter, they were carrying parchments and books and went to the two tables that were set close together in front of the King would sit on this throne, next to the throne was a small desk with a stool for the Scribe. As they were setting up their table, the solid gold door began to open and all the goblins rose, Severus, Lucius, and Tom rose, causing Harry to mumble in his sleep. 

They noticed Dumbledore didn't get up until one of the goblins walked over to him, jabbed him with a dagger causing Dumbledore to jump up. The three of them smirked. "Hope that hurt a bit." Lucius muttered to them.

"Hail King Jareth." A goblin announced. 

They heard a reply that was in gobbledygook, and as the King walked towards his throne, Dumbledore didn't even wait for everyone else to be seated before, in a very disrespectful voice, asked, "I would like to know what is going on?"

"He is senile, there is no doubt now." Severus told them as another goblin moved over to Dumbledore. The King ignored him and took his place as the scribe sat at the smaller desk next to the throne. 

"Mr. Dumbledore you are requested to be quiet until you are addressed or you can leave." The goblin from the table on the right, facing the throne, stated.

"I simply wish to know what is happening to the relatives of Harry Potter, his adopted godfather Remus Lupin and one of his personal guards Mad-Eye Moody." Dumbledore stated. "You raided the Dursley's house and removed them, taking Remus and Mad-Eye at the same time."

"Mikset, Jenp, and Inmer please escort Mr. Dumbledore out of the chamber." The goblin from the table on the left, facing the throne, spoke.

The requested goblins moved forward and Dumbledore started to protest but a spear in his face caused him to stop talking and he was forced out of the chamber at spear point. At the doors, "I will return when the trial starts, they are my people and I placed them there." 

The goblins stopped as one of the goblins at the table said, "You are claiming knowledge of their deeds?"

Dumbledore turned. "Yes, I am." His eyes twinkling brightly, now that he was going to get his own way.

"Escort him back to the bench." The goblin paused "you will not speak until you are required."

They watched Dumbledore be escorted back to the bench he had left. "If you speak again, you will be gagged." One of the warriors warned Dumbledore.

One of the goblin warriors by the gold doors spoke in a clear and loud voice. "Session 15201 of the Goblin Ruling Classification is now in session. King Jareth the II is present. The Scribe is taking notes."

The Scribe stood up, opened a scroll and read: "we are now calling the case of Vernon Dursley. The charges are child abuse, victims Harry Potter and Dudley Dursley, child neglect, victim Harry Potter, stealing of funds, and murder, victim Harry Potter. Present the facts." 

The goblin on the right front table facing the King rose up. "Here is Chief Healer Pik's report, showing years of abuse and neglect concerning both children. This is the ledge of payment requests submitted to Gringotts by Vernon and Petunia Dursley."

The other goblin spoke. "I have reviewed the ledger. It lists the expenses and the deposits concerning Harry Potter. In the listings, there is nothing listed that Harry Potter received. There is clothing, toys, books and even trips that they billed the Potter Family Vaults, however, we have found nothing matches what we found in Harry Potter's room or trunk. They list of items, however, do match the items found in the rooms of Dudley Dursley, the boy had two different bedrooms. The receipts submitted for reimbursement of items listed stores and the items bought from clothing to books. The clothing was found in the closet of Dudley Dursley and not in Harry Potter's size, the books were school books used in the schooling of Dudley Dursley. Mr. Potter's school items came out of his own trust vault."

The first goblin spoke again. "They included food, but based on the years of malnutrition, Harry Potter never received the vast amount of food listed. However based on the size of Dudley and Vernon Dursley we can see the food went some place. The excess of food and other items leads to the charges of abuse and neglect of the child Dudley Dursley. The child Dudley was clearly given to many indulgences." The goblin paused, picked up a piece of parchment. "Here is the death certificate for the child that was placed with the Dursley family. Here is the Healer Atna report, reflecting the full list of injuries and damage that have been inflicted upon Harry Potter, starting at the age of fifteen months, as he examined the corpse and his finding for the cause of death. Blunt force trauma compiled by the loss of blood." The two goblins sat down. 

"Mr. Dumbledore you claimed knowledge of these deeds you will placed in the holding ward with the other criminals." One of the warrior goblins spoke.

"I did not mean I knew about their deeds. I am unaware of this. I thought his relatives loved and cared for him. Remus Lupin and Mad-Eye Moody were there for his safety." Dumbledore spoke. "I am concerned as they are Harry Potter's loved ones."

"I would think carefully about your next words. I have a full report of the wards that were placed on the property of #4 Privat Dr, Little Whinging, Surrey. Shall I list the wards that were surrounding the property?" The warrior goblin asked.

"They are simple blood wards based on Lily Potter's death while protecting young Harry. Petunia Dursley was her only adult relative." Dumbledore spoke, but Severus and Tom could see the man didn't want to be in the room any longer. "If I am not required any longer, I shall leave. I am sure we can discuss this when you present those finding to the Wizengamot. I look forward to seeing the report." Dumbledore stood up and headed for the door. 

"Why aren't I surprised?" Tom asked. "Lucius see if we can get a copy of those reports. I want to make sure we are ready for Dumbledore regarding them in Wizengamot."

"Already spoke to Ironclaw, he agreed to provide us with a copy of everything presented. They didn't mention the theft by the others as they want them charged but don't want to give them any warning regarding it." Lucius replied. 

"I did like how they said the child residing with the Dursley family." Tom remarked.

"Present Vernon Dursley." One of the goblins who was near the King spoke. 

One of the guards pulled Vernon out of the warded area and moved him to stand in front of the King and his back was to the two tables in the room. "Vernon Dursley you are guilty of child abuse, child neglect, theft, and murder." The Scribe spoke.

"I need a barrister so he can present my side of it. That boy was a freak and took to much space up. He was lucky I didn't kill him when he first appeared on the doorstep. We never wanted him, that old freak made us take him in, threaten us if we didn't that we would be in danger." Vernon snarled out, his face taking on a ruddy complexion.

"Mr. Dursley, you have already been found guilty this is your sentencing."

Vernon Dursley exploded, his face turning almost purple. "HOW DARE YOU FREAKS? YOU THINK YOU CAN PASS JUDGEMENT ON ME. YOU DISGUSTING CREATURES OUGHT TO BE KILLED AND WIPED OFF THE FACE OF THE PLANET. I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE KILLED THE USELESS FREAK WHEN I SAW HIM. COULDN'T EVEN BEAT THE FREAKISHNESS OUT OF HIM. YOU ALL DESERVE TO" he didn't get to finish his ranting as a goblin cast a quick spell over him. 

"Not very bright is he?" Lucius commented. "He is being given a sentence and he insults the ones who are going to be giving it."

"No, he isn't but he did marry Petunia." Severus remarked.

The King spoke for the first time. "I am going to take great pleasure in passing sentence on you and your family. We have never passed judgment on a muggle before. The sentence is simple, life in our mines, the lowest mine possible. In addition, you will be responsible for the dragons from cleaning to feeding them. You will sleep in a cupboard, and be feed as you feed your nephew. You will live like your nephew. We just won't be beating you or breaking your bones. You will be given a weekly potion to make sure you fulfill the complete life sentence. You will never see your wife or child again. Your child will actually be given to a couple that will help him become a better human." The King paused and looked at Petunia, still standing in the warded area. "You will be sharing the same sentence, except for the dragons. Remove them."

The four goblin warriors removed a struggling Petunia and a combative Vernon out of the chambers. Three goblin warriors were holding Dudley back as he screamed for his parents. Remus and Mad-Eye were also holding onto the boy as they goblins removed his parents. The screaming made Harry start to wake up until Severus started rubbing his back again.

The scribe handed a piece of parchment to the King. "Remus Lupin" the scribe said. The goblin warriors pulled Remus out of the warded area and forced him to stand in front of the King. 

"You were listed as being a godfather to Harry Potter, yet you watched the child be abused by his relatives. You were even his professor last year and you still did nothing to help protect the child."

"That isn't true, I taught him the Patronus Charm to help him against Dementors." Remus stated. 

"Yet you forgot to take your Wolfsbane Potion, endangering three students, another professor, and two other young wizards." The first goblin that had spoken earlier countered. "You could have taken custody of Harry Potter yet you allowed him to be placed in an abusive home and you watched him be abused. We also have a record of you almost killing another student during your fifth year." The goblins waited for a few minutes to see if Remus was going to say anything. 

When he didn't, the King said, "we are turning you over to Fenrir Greyback."

Remus paled and almost fainted. "No, no, no, please he will kill me." He started pleading. He kept pleading, almost whining at some points. 

"That isn't true, cub, but you are going to be subject to Pack Law." Fenrir replied stepping out of the shadows by the onyx doors. "As your Alpha, you will submit to me and the Pack Laws."

"That was worth it just to see him pleading." Severus quietly told Tom, who nodded his agreement.

"Mr. Greyback, if you would kindly lay out the terms of the sentence for Mr. Lupin." The goblin behind the left table spoke.

"I will, Jepkak. They are very simple. For you doing nothing to help your cub in regards to abuse, Mr. Lupin will remain confined to our wards, if we need to roam, he will be confined to a cart with the rest of the pups while we move. He will be given the rank of the lowest omega. I will mate with him, as he is my mate but that doesn't change the rules. He will be responsible for keeping the little ones educated. He will be doing the traditional role of a wife. He will have no vault, no funds, nothing will be given to you unless I approve of it, including books and clothing. This is for life, you will wear expandable binding bands on your wrists. If we are at a gathering of weres, you will hold the lowest rank. You will be subject to me for any and all punishments for anything rule your break. There will be a lot of rules for you to follow. You will be tested on them as you learn them." Fenrir looked over his shoulder and nodded to Tom and continued "for your theft, you will find a way to pay back the estate of Harry Potter, so I will find a job for you and every knut will go to that estate. If you receive any monies you will forfeit them to that estate. You will also be writing a very public letter concerning the events you witnessed, mentioning all who were involved."

Remus paled and said, "I can't, I am bound by a secrecy oath, it could cause my death."

"No oath will be binding after I finish the next part of your punishment. You will be marked, you will endure the Ritual of the Servant, that ritual releases all bindings and oaths except the one of your new Master." Fenrir paused "I will be in that role too."

"No, no, you can't do that to me." Remus stammered out. He didn't want to even think of what his life was going to be like now. He would be forever bound to Fenrir, as if being his mate wasn't bad enough, the ritual would make it so he would want to be seen as a good servant. He would have his own mind still, he would be able to voice his objections but it wouldn't matter as Fenrir was his Alpha, his mate and now his master.

"You will find I can cub. It's your punishment." He returned. "May I take him to the Ritual Room, your Majesty? We have the room all set up." 

"You may. I will provide an escort to make sure he doesn't create problems."

"Thank you, your Majesty." Fenrir and two goblin warriors escorted Remus out of the room. Dudley and Mad-Eye looked very worried.

"Not sure who got the better deal, the mines are horrible and a lot of suffering but Fenrir doesn't like abuse and will make sure Remus knows it." Lucius commented.

"I wonder what they will do to Mad-Eye and the kid?" Severus asked.

"I spoke to some of my muggle contacts and arranged with Ironclaw to have him put into some care where the adults will help him. It's not his fault his parents were like that." Lucius told them. "I am not sure how much help it is going to be, since he is already over 14."

"Dudley Audrey Dursley." The Scribe called. 

The goblin warriors forced a very reluctant Dudley forward. The King spoke "because of your age, we have a different punishment in store. You will be de-aged back to early childhood and given to some muggles who will care for you and hopefully raise you to respect others." Dudley went to protest but he had a Silencio cast on him. "The healers have a room ready for you. There is an agent who will take you to your new family. Where you will be officially adopted by them." The King waved his hand and Dudley was escorted from the court.

"That was interesting." Tom said. "Do you know who will be adopting him, Lucius?"

"Yes, a squib family. One of your followers, Jenkins actually, has a cousin who is a squib. They will be taking him in. They do not know he was a bully, I didn't think it would matter."

"I know the cousin, he grows some of the potion ingredients I use. Him and his wife will provide Dudley with a good home, won't spoil him but won't abuse him either." Severus responded. He moved Harry over to his other shoulder. "He will need to eat before we put him to bed." While Harry was almost 5, his body and his mind would remember the few years he lived at the Dursleys. His body was going to need some potions he could create.

Tom looked at his son. "Do you think Narcissa will be able to help him deal any issue we have regarding the abuse? I know she is a licensed healer but I am not sure if she knows anything about abuse and neglect."

They watched and were waiting for the goblins to start on Mad-Eye's trial. "She is licensed for children." Lucius responded. "I am sure she will be thrilled to help your son. Are you going to call him Harry or Julius?"

"Julius but we need to speak to him first about it." Tom answered. "We really haven't had much time to talk."

"Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody" The Scribe called and the goblins escorted a surly looking Mad-Eye to stand in front of the King.

Mad-Eye stood in front of the King. "I won't be facing your judgment. You can't do anything to me, I am a wizard and demand a trial in front of the Wizengamot."

His words were ignored as the King continued "because of your missing limb, I didn't want you down in the mines because of the dragons, but now based on that comment I am rethinking about your punishment. You won't be getting a trial in front of the Wizengamot. You have already been found guilty." The King pointed to a scroll and the Scribe handed it to him. "You are famous for your paranoia, therefore you will now be placed in our warding department. You will be assigned to a group of goblins, your job will be ward testing."

Tom almost laughed out loud as Severus said, "I wonder how many body parts that will cost him?"

"Since we know you will try to escape, you will be required to have a magical leash attached at all times. Your wand has been removed and will not be returned to you as you will be wearing magical suppression bracelets from now on." The King said. "You will be given to a goblin family that will provide you with food and lodging. You will submit to their rules. Take him away as my brother is waiting for him."

"Is his brother Larth?" Tom asked, wanting to make sure he was thinking of the correct goblin, he didn't know he was the brother to the King, he just knew who the best ward creator was.

"Yes." Lucius stated as they watched a surprised Mad-Eye being lead out of the courtroom.

"The same Larth, who views wizards as testing material for his wards and spells?" Tom asked, hoping it was the correct goblin he was thinking of.

"The very same." Lucius replied. 

"Good." Tom and Severus said. Larth was known for his wards. If you could afford to get your wards done by Larth, you never had to worry about them falling. He was the inventor of the Fidelius Charm. He invented a lot of spells that were built into wards that prevented intruders.

"Session 15201 of the Goblin Ruling Classification is now ended." The goblin by the onyx doors spoke.

The King rose, leaving with the Scribe and other goblins. As they rose to leave a goblin handed a message to Tom. Tom opened it and read it, he quietly said "Dumbledore is trying to stop Harry from getting the estates. Ironclaw has tossed him out but warns he is going to try and use the Wizengamot to stop it. He says the paperwork will prevent that from happening."

"Is he sure?" Severus asked, worried about this.

"Yes as we already stopped it but doesn't mean Dumbledore won't try, like Ironclaw said." Lucius told him. "Dumbledore isn't above being a thief. We now know what to expect on the next Wizengamot session and can be ready for it. Ironclaw gave me a copy of everything and with the copies from the goblins, we have nothing to worry about. Dumbledore, however, he is going to have a lot to worry about. My Lord, with your permission, I would like to release the death of the original Harry Potter and the second Harry for tomorrow instead of waiting, I want to add a copy of their death certificate to be included as a picture."

"Can we get the news out in time?" Severus asked.

"Yes, I know the editor and owner, they will love it." Lucius responded.

"Do it, Lucius, I know we didn't make a clear plan earlier but we need to get ahead of Dumbledore. I don't trust him to try and get the death certificates buried or even make the original Harry's disappear." Tom replied. "Also, put it in the foreign ones, I want them to feel they got the story from us, so they will be willing to write others for us. We have some followers with relatives in other countries when I call a meeting I will have them spread the tale to their families, give it a more personal touch."

Severus and Lucius smirked at that idea. "I have an idea, why not use those families to put pressure on the ICW and get Dumbledore removed from their governing body." Severus said.

Tom and Lucius looked at Severus. "You say you have no idea about politics." Tom smirked. "Let's head home, we can talk about after we get Harry some food and into bed."


	5. Home Life

They were finally home. Tom was exhausted and knew Julius was too. The boy still hadn't woken up, even with their floo travel. "Do we really want to wake him up to eat?" Tom asked. "He is just so tired."

"I know he is, but he needs to eat, I am going to give him an Oculus Potion tomorrow. I want to make it tonight. For his meals, I want him to take a few potions but want to double check with Narcissa first." Severus told him. "Let's have an early supper and then you both can go to bed. I saw the yawning."

Tom gave him a small smile as he said, "I am exhausted, so sandwiches?"

"Sounds good." Severus responded. They headed to their sitting room that was next to their bedroom. "I want him to sleep in here tonight." He put Julius down in a chair as Tom sat down in the chair next to Julius. Tom looked like he was ready to fall asleep in the chair.

"I agree, transform one of the chairs into a bed for him?" Tom asked. He summoned a footstool and put his legs up. He leaned back in the chair and let Severus do what he wanted to do.

"Yes." Severus got busy getting them sandwiches, transforming a chair and getting things ready for Julius for the night. Once the sandwiches were on the table, he woke them up. "Eat a sandwich then you can go back to sleep."

Julius looked around the room. "Where are we?"

"This is our sitting room. Our bedroom is through that door." Tom pointed to the left. "Your bedroom is next door. Tonight you will sleep in here."

"I get my own room?" Julius was surprised. He had never had his own room. He didn't count the cupboard as he had to share it with the household things like the hoover and spiders.

"Yes, of course, why wouldn't you?" Severus asked. He did not like what he was thinking. 

"Never had one before." Julius answered, honestly, if a bit hesitant. 

"Where did you sleep?" Tom asked he wanted to kill Dumbledore and the Dursley family. 

"Well, in my cupboard until I got my letter, then they panicked and moved me into Dudley's second bedroom." Julius looked around the room. He really liked the room. The walls were done in a cream color, the furniture was a nice mix of antiques with some modern pieces mixed in. The wood was a dark walnut color, the curtains were a deep forest green and matched the fabric of the furniture in the room. 

"Julius, do you remember this or is it just something you know?" Severus had always wanted to speak to someone who had endured a de-aging potion.

"More like it's a foggy memory. I don't think it will stay around. My cupboard is clearer but I think it's because of my age, and because I spent all of my time when I was younger until they thought I could do more chores. It was the only time I was allowed out of it. Can I have another sandwich?"

"It's may, and yes you may." Severus told him. He wanted to go and ask the goblins if he could just have an hour with Petunia and Vernon. He could tell from the lack of Tom voicing his concerns or venting his anger, that his husband was thinking along the same lines as he was. 

Julius slowly ate another sandwich and drank his milk. He got out of his bed and walked over to Tom and crawled up into his lap. Tom pulled him close. "Harry, we have been calling you Julius do you mind?" 

"No, it's my name." He answered. "I don't want to be Harry Potter."

"We don't want you to be Harry Potter either." Tom told him, giving him a kiss on the top of his head. "We want to introduce you later to my Death Eaters, they won't know you were Harry Potter."

"That is fine, I don't have any problem with them, as long as they don't have one with me. What are we going to do about my wand?" 

"I will put it some place safe. You're too young to use it. When you turn eleven again, if it still fits you can have it full time. When you turn seven, we will start some of your magical training, and you can use the wand for those lessons." Severus told him. 

Harry yawned and summoned a blanket to him. He didn't see the surprise in Tom and Severus' face. "Julius, have you always been able to do that?"

Julius opened his eyes and looked at the blanket. "Yes, I didn't at Hogwarts, it seemed like they wanted us to use those wands, I found the wands limiting." He answered.

"I believe some training before you turn seven is going to be important." Tom told him. "Your dad and I will discuss it later."

Julius only responded by a light snore. "He was tired." Severus smirked. "Why don't you lay him down and go to bed. I will join you shortly. I want to get some of those potions Narcissa will want for him started."

Tom stood up and laid Julius down on his temporary bed. "Severus, I want a door to connect our rooms for now."

Severus walked to his husband, gave him a kiss on his temple. "I agree. I would feel better also. Now go and get some sleep."

"Bossy."

"You love it." 

"I love you, you mean." Tom told him.

"I love you too and our son." Severus bent down and gave Harry a kiss on his forehead. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Julius had slept most of the morning and Severus woke him for lunch. They didn't want him to miss another meal. As they were sitting down Lucius arrived. He had a huge smile on his face. "Good afternoon."

"You are very happy." Tom said.

"Oh, I am. I got to see Dumbledore get rejected a few times this morning." Lucius answered, "and it wasn't even regarding getting him ousted from Wizengamot."

"What happened?" Severus asked.

"I was sitting with Cornelius when he arrived, he was fuming about the arrests and wanted Cornelius to do something about getting them free, all of them." Lucius poured himself a cup of tea. "He first tried to say that the family was innocent and that his people were just watching Harry for his protection. However, the goblins had already submitted all the reports, from the abuse to Harry Potter's death. Cornelius actually surprised me, he told Dumbledore to wait while he got Amelia to come into the office. I could see that he really thought his plan was working, he had such a smug look on his face. Anyways, Amelia came into the office, before Cornelius can say a word, Dumbledore started detailing exactly what needed to be done and how it needed to be done. Amelia looked at Cornelius and said "no." 

She took a seat next to me and Cornelius said "Albus I am not sure why you want the murderers of your Harry Potter freed, I can only assume it's so that you can get them out of the country so we don't investigate why they had a fake Harry Potter. Maybe it's to cover up your own guilt by allowing the boy to be abused for years? You, after all, have provided guards, which you just admitted to, for him, that didn't protect him from being abused and eventually killed."

"Cornelius said that? I am surprised, usually, he is such a milk-sop." Tom was clearly surprised, he thought that they would have to put pressure on the man to get him to do something about it. The man had a backbone of a broken skeleton.

"I agree. Amelia, however, was even more interesting. She told him that they were investigating the death of the Potters, the death of the original Harry Potter, and exactly what happened that night. She also informed him they would be investigating all the event that have been happening at Hogwarts." Lucius took a sip of his tea. 

"The paper tonight will be carrying the death of Harry Potter, the sentence of the Dursley Family, Moody, and Lupin. It will also be carrying the fact that the DMLE will be looking into the various events at Hogwarts. Amelia mentioned afterward that there had been numerous reports submitted but they couldn't do anything because it was just rumored. None of the reports had any facts, however, they are using the death of the fake Harry Potter to open the doors to Hogwarts. I did mention doing an audit on the books. She is going to submit the request at the next meeting of the Board and Wizengamot."

"That is good, it won't look like it's an attack on Dumbledore. No one will question her findings as everyone knows how fair she is." Severus responded.

"Yes, and the goblins are also going to submit a request also. They are going to mention the fact that he was stealing from Harry, and hint at other things. They are also going to submit their complete reports regarding everything concerning Harry Potter. Ironclaw said they are going to speak to Amelia and Cornelius about the possible different line thefts." Lucius took another sip of tea.

"That is one conversation I do not envy them having with Amelia. She lost her brother and sister-in-law because of Dumbledore." Tom said. He knew Amelia Bones would go after Dumbledore like Nagini went after a rat for a meal. "Did you give them any idea of what was coming?"

"No, I didn't want them to think we had anything to do with this." Lucius answered. "I figure we look better this way while making Dumbledore look like a power hungry fool."

"True." Tom replied. "Keep in touch with all of them, make sure we are aware of everything that is happening. Keep an eye on our dear Minister Fudge and I am sure Madam Bones will work with the goblins. I don't want anything to catch us unaware." 

"I will. The Board and the Wizengamot meet next week unless the Wizengamot calls an emergency session to deal with anything Dumbledore might bring up. I believe he might go with trying to have an emergency session to retain control and put pressure on Amelia to go after the goblins. We will need to file the proxies tomorrow at the latest."

"I filed them this morning." Tom informed him. "They should be in effect tonight at six."

"Good. That will stop him cold." Lucius said. "Narcissa will be over later this afternoon for Julius' exam. She wanted to speak to Draco about Harry Potter's death before he read about it."

"He is going to take it hard." Severus remarked. He saw Julius give him a strange look. "Draco really wanted to be your friend, when you turned him down, he figured bad attention from you was better than no attention."

"I really shouldn't have turned him down. I just didn't know any better. He reminded me of Dudley when he started insulting my first friend." Harry answered.

"Maybe you can be friends with him now. I am sure he won't mind getting to know Julius Severus Marvolo Prince Gaunt Riddle Snape."

"I hope we can call me by a shorter name." Julius responded.

"There is, usually pure blood have long names like that. Short is Julius Riddle Snape." Severus told him. "My full name is Severus Tobias Elliott Grant Prince Riddle Snape, Tobias was my father, Elliott was my grandfather, Grant was my great grandfather."

"Tom Marvolo Riddle. I was named after my father and grandfather. My mother died after she named me." Tom explained.

"So I am a Prince, Gaunt, and Snape because of dad, and a Riddle because of you Papa?" Harry asked.

"No, I am a Gaunt. It was my mother's side of the family." Tom explained. "Prince was your dad's mother's side."

"The titles are different right?" Harry asked.

"Yes, we will explain all the titles to you later. Right now, you don't need to worry about them." Severus told him. 

"Good." Harry said. "Can I go and play now?"

"Yes, either in your room or in our suite. Call Nixi to if you go into your room. Narcissa will be here later to give you an exam." Tom told him. Neither of them wanted their son to be left alone. 

"There are some games in your room. I had Nixi get some this morning for you, while she was getting new clothes for you." Severus said. "We will need to go shopping for clothes that will fit you later."

"Narcissa will love to take him. She wants to take Draco and get him some new clothes, he is outgrowing his current ones." Lucius said. 

Harry made a face at the idea of shopping but left the table and went to his room. "What are you not saying now that he is gone?" Tom asked.

"Dumbledore was demanding his seats. That is why I think there might be an emergency session. I received a message from Ironclaw, saying that Dumbledore was at his office early this morning. I am guessing he went right from Gringotts to the Ministry. Ironclaw said that Dumbledore was trying to force them to seal up the line of ascension and give the seats to him to control. Threaten them with having the Ministry look into their policies." 

"Do you think that is why he was also at Cornelius' office?" Severus asked. He knew that Dumbledore was sneaky and did a lot of things that he wasn't expecting but trying to threaten goblins was just stupid.

"Yes, I think he changed his mind when he saw me there. I know he wanted to get the Dursley Family, Lupin and Moody freed, but I think he left off about the seats because I was sitting there." Lucius told him.

"Do you think he can do anything about it?" Tom asked.

"No, he is going to have a hard time trying to deflect the knowledge about the abuse, dealing with an audit and of course the pressure regarding the investigations Amelia has started. He is going to gather his forces close to him. He is going to want to make sure anyone who can voice anything related to those topics won't be able to." 

"I should expect a call from him." Severus groaned. "I am not sure what he will be expecting me to do, but it will be interesting I am sure."

"He thinks you are in his court, so I believe he is going to want to find out what Lucius knows and if I know anything." Tom replied.

"He isn't getting anything out of me, except maybe a good curse or hex." Severus told them. 

"Well the emergency session is when I want to introduce you. I don't think he will recognize you, but he will see Severus with Julius and wonder what is going on." Lucius said.

"I agree, if we do it on the emergency session it will stop him in a lot of ways, and he won't have time to figure out who I am before he tries to take the seats. If we wait, it might be more of a battle, with him trying to say I took them to oust him." Tom replied.

"He will also have more time to find out who you are, and see if he can connect you to anyone in the dark." Severus added.

"Let me get the paperwork drawn up for the goblins to secure the vaults with you as the owners in proxy for your son, you will need to sign them, Severus too. Right now everything is being protected by the goblins but I don't want to leave them like that." Lucius said. "We worked on making sure the death of Harry Potter was official yesterday." He explained.

Tom nodded his head in understanding. He knew there was going to be a lot of paperwork and contracts that needed to be created to protect their son. He was fine with what was going to be needed. 

"I need to head back to the Manor. I want to get as much filing done as I can today." Lucius said as he stood up. "I will let you know if I hear anything. I am going to be speaking to several board members later this week, to let them know what is happening."

"Tell Narcissa we will be here." Tom said as Lucius left.

"You know Dumbledore is going to be a huge pain this summer. He is going to keep calling me for meetings, to find a way to get you to either sign your seats over to him or align yourself with the light, once we oust him." Severus said.

"I am aware, I was wondering, do you still want to keep teaching?" Tom asked.

"No, I was thinking about resigning actually. I want to spend time with our son and with you pregnant I really don't want to miss anything like I did last time." Severus said.

Tom smiled. "Resign." He told him. 

"At the end of the month. I want to see his face at Wizengamot, I want to see him fail, I want to see him sweat in his office as he tries to figure out his next move and see about converting me." Severus answered.

"Promise to share the memories with me?" Tom asked.

"I do." Severus grinned, a very evil grin at the idea of seeing Dumbledore failures.


	6. Dumbledore's Fall

Tom was beaming as he looked at the headlines in the evening paper. He knew Severus was going to enjoy it. He picked up the paper from his desk and started to head into the dining room. He knew his husband and son would be there waiting for him. Severus had taken Julius down to his potion lab to show him what he was making, but Tom knew it was to really spend time with his son. The ate a quiet dinner and after they finished their pudding, Tom said, "the paper is full of articles."

"Really?" Severus asked he was expecting one or two.

"Yes, the headline is "Harry Potter murdered by those who were to protect him." Tom laid the paper down on the table. "Want me read it?"

"Julius?" Severus asked, his son was losing more and more memories of being older, which they knew would happen.

"Papa can read it." Julius said. "There are a lot of them." He looked at the paper lying between Tom and him.

"Let's listen to your Daddy read it in the sitting room." Severus suggested. They all got up and headed into the family sitting room that was on the first floor. Once comfortable, with Julius between them on the deep green couch, Severus watched Tom unfold the paper.

"The first one is by Nicholas Owby. He is the owner." Tom started. 

HARRY POTTER MURDERED BY THOSE WHO WERE TO PROTECT HIM

I am deeply saddened to report the boy we knew as Harry Potter, was murdered by his muggle family. Yesterday, the goblins invaded the muggle residence of Harry Potter due to some serious damaging magic being omitted in Potter Family Trust Vaults. They arrived to find Harry's muggle uncle beating Harry with a belt, in a disgusting room. Harry died before they could heal him. They arrested the family and two members of the Order of Phoenix, who stood by and did nothing at hearing Harry's screams, or the cracking of the belt hitting his fragile and undernourished body.

In the course of their autopsy, the goblins discovered the abuse started almost as soon as he arrived at the muggles' door. The scans showed multiple broken bones, scars, malnutrition, organ, muscle and nerve damage. His magic worked hard to fix what it could but it there was too much damage over a prolonged period of time. One note on the healer report wondered how he had managed to survive for as long as he. 

The goblins and the Ministry are demanding to know how this wasn't discovered in the yearly medical review at Hogwarts. Why wasn't anything done when it was discovered? Why was Harry Potter sent back to an abusive home? How many other students are or have been in this situation?

"What yearly medical review?" Julius asked. "I don't remember ever getting one."

"You were to get it the first few days there. That is why we usually start on a Friday night, it gives everyone a chance to get it done in the infirmary." Severus said he looked at Tom, wondering what the old fool did to Poppy and Minerva. They knew there was no way those two women would condone abuse.

"No, only time I ever saw Poppy was when I was hurt from something that happened at school." Julius answered. "It does explain why Ron and Hermione disappeared during those first weekend each year."

"We will let Ironclaw know." Tom resisted the urge to go and kill Dumbledore, again. "I think all the staff should be checked for potions and spells."

"I am in agreement." Severus sighed, the old fart really knew how to create a mess. No wonder why he never told anyone anything. If any of this every got out, he would have been destroyed a long time ago.

"Let me continue." Tom picked up the paper, he found his spot.

The goblins found the muggles and the two Order members, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody and Remus Jonathan Lupin guilty of multiple counts of accessory to child neglect, abuse, and murder. Petunia Dursley, the sister of Lily Potter, was found guilty of child abuse, child neglect, including her own child, theft, fraud and accessory to murder. Vernon Dursley was found guilty of murder, child abuse, child neglect (his own child), theft and fraud. They were already sentenced by the goblins in a trial that occurred yesterday.  


"The next article is also interesting." Tom said.

WHO WAS HARRY POTTER?

By Rita Skeeter

My fellow wizards and witches, it appears we have a very confusing situation on our hands. Last night the goblins released the death certificates of Harrison James Potter. That is right, my mystified readers, two death certificates, and only one birth certificate. The original death was listed as 31 July 1980, birth was listed as 28 July 1980. The cause of death, a fall off of a changing table, a terrible accident. However, why wasn't this ever released? Who was the second Harry Potter? Who covered this injustice up?

The goblins have no idea who the second Harry Potter was. They found in their search an illegal blood adoption for the second Harry Potter. The blood adoption was done by James and Lily Potter on the 1st of August 1980, and later Mass Murderer Sirius Black on the 22nd of September 1980. Was this a sign that the light is not as light as they seem? Did the Lord of the Light know this information? I would venture he did, as the goblin also released some very interesting information concerning our esteemed Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

What interesting information? Well, my confused and equally baffled readers, they released an audit of the Potter Vaults. There is a lot of "withdrawals" from the vaults by Headmaster Albus Dumbledore dating back to November 1980, the first one was actually dated 2 November 1980, with the funds going into this vaults, another withdrawal on the 3rd show the funds going to a muggle bank account. Now here is where it gets vastly interesting, over the course of the next ten years, there were numerous withdrawals, funds going to Albus Dumbledore's account, a singular vault with just Molly Weasley's name on it, one for Remus Lupin. When Harry was to enter his first year, added to the list of theft is funds going to Hermione Granger (started in June 1991), Ronald Weasley (started in June 1991) and Ginevra Weasley (started in June 1991). Funds were still sent monthly to a muggle bank, in the name of Vernon and Petunia Dursley. 

A side note here, the Wills of the James and Lily Potter were sealed on 1st of November 1981, they will be unsealed later this month as part of the investigation started by the Head of DMLE Amelia Bones, backed by our own Minister Cornelius Fudge, with the full support of the new Chief Warlock Lucius Malfoy. (see page 2 for more on this story)

Now back to our mystery. The goblins released the reason for the theft charges on the Dursley family in their account audit. It shows that the funds the Dursley were receiving were being spent on their overindulged child, their lavish lifestyle, while they starved, beat and neglected their nephew who the funds were to be for. The child was so overindulged he had two rooms, while Harry Potter slept in a cupboard under the stairs until he got his letter. How do we know this? Dudley Dursley told the goblins.

The goblins have issued arrest warrants for Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and Ginevra Weasley, with the right to issue more in the course of their investigation. My readers, I hope you will aid in the capture of those who killed the boy who defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and demand justice for what the abused child had endured in his short life.

"They move fast." Julius stated.

"Yes, it's one of the reasons people generally don't want the goblins upset with them. They should be respected." Severus said. "Dumbledore never understood that just because someone isn't human, they still deserve respect."

"They should turn themselves into the Ministry before someone gets curse happy." Tom grinned, he didn't think they would. Dumbledore was probably hiding in Hogwarts, with the rest of his Order or at the Black house. He glanced at Severus. "Julius, close down the Black house."

"How?"

"Say, I, Julius Severus Marvolo Prince Gaunt Riddle Snape, declare all my properties on lockdown, until I am of age." Severus told him.

Julius grinned and repeated what his Daddy said. They could feel the magic work as Julius said those words. "You know Dumbledore is going to be looking for you to see if you have any knowledge about what happening."

"Yes, I expect a Patronus from him at some point, especially after everyone is settled down after being ousted from the Black property."

"They show pictures of the death certificates and birth certificate." Tom showed them the pictures. "Here is a copy of the autopsy."

"They are covering everything, page 3 has the audit reports." Severus pointed to the article. 

"They made the article small enough on Lucius." Tom stated, he began to read.

NEW CHIEF WARLOCK

By Rita Skeeter

We have a new Chief Warlock. Yesterday with the death of Harry Potter, all of his seats went to the new Peverell heir, named undisclosed as no formal introduction as been made in Wizengamot. The change of seats allowed former Minority Leader Lucius Malfoy to become the new Chief Warlock, relieving Headmaster Dumbledore of his duties. 

Headmaster Dumbledore actually has no seats in the Wizengamot, so the new Minority Leader will be declared at the next session of the Wizengamot. I, my readers, am wondering about this turn of events. Does this mean we'll actually see Dumbledore and his associates finally charged, like Mad-Eye Moody and Remus Lupin were? We have seen numerous times those that have followed the man get numerous breaks when brought before the Wizengamot. Prime example is Mundungus Fletcher. How about the Aurors who follow the man? We have two on the case of Sirius Black, a known former member and yet they haven't caught the man as of yet. Is it because they know Black is innocent and are hiding him like the second Harry Potter insisted? Remember the end of last year when news broke out that Sirius Black was at Hogwarts.

We, my dear readers, can only hope we see a massive revamping in policies concerning the unfair and injustice government policies instituted by Headmaster Dumbledore. 

"She had some fun." Severus commented as Tom finished reading the article.

They didn't get to speak further as a Patronus of a Phoenix flew into the room. "Severus I need to see you at Hogwarts. Emergency."

"I know I am going to have a headache from this. I better go before he sends another one. Julius, be good for your Papa, I won't be back until after you are in bed, which I am sure will be our bed." Severus gave his son a kiss on the top of his head and a kiss on the lips to Tom. "I won't wake you if you are asleep."

"You know what it is going to be about." Tom warned.

"Unfortunately I do." Severus rose and left the room, heading to the foyer to apparate to outside the wards of Hogwarts. He sent a warning Patronus to Lucius, to let him know he was heading to see Dumbledore and most likely will have information for him in the morning.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Severus saw several others arrive at the same time he did. Most of them not really involved in the Order. The key members, he bet, were already in Dumbledore's office. He knew the Weasley family most likely used the floo. He wasn't ready to hear how this was all made-up lies or to hear how Dumbledore planned on fixing it. He slammed his mental shields in place and followed the sheep that were part of the Order into the Headmaster's office and wasn't surprised to hear Black yelling about being booted out of his house, along with various other Order members saying their stuff was still there. He had forgotten that the Weasley family and Granger had been living in the house with Lupin and Black. The Weasley family had been fighting among themselves, and at times pointing to Dumbledore. A few were sitting down, clearly surprised at the actions of some of their fellow members. Dumbledore held up his hand and everyone stopped yelling at each other.

"Ah, Severus, good of you to join us." Dumbledore stated, as people started to sit down, Severus leaned against the wall. "I am not sure if you read tonight's front page of the Daily Prophet."

"No, I haven't." Technically it wasn't a lie, he didn't read it, Tom read it to him. He did see the information on the inside of the newspaper.

"Lies." Minerva stated as she handed the paper to Severus. No one said a word as he read it, flipped through the paper.

"Interesting, how do you concurred that it's lies? These papers show the Gringotts official seal, the death certificates have St. Mungo's official seal and Gringotts, are they all lying?" Severus asked.

"What?" Minerva snagged the paper back and looked at the photos, so did a few others. Severus watched their faces as they looked at the photos and back to Dumbledore. "You better explain this now." Minerva's lips were pressed together in a thin line, her eyes were hard and she had her fists clenched.

"Yes, how do you explain two Harry Potters?" Arthur Weasley asked. "How do you explain your own vaults, Molly? Ron? Ginny? Don't lie, I already spoke to Gringotts and found out you did have vaults, they were closed last night, the funds returned to the correct accounts, and you will be receiving bills from them for the differences. You also, Hermione, I was asked to press on the messages. They will arrest all of you as soon as they can. Cornelius and Amelia also signed the arrest warrants."

"It's all a bit of a misunderstanding. I can clear it all up." Dumbledore stated.

"How? Harry, well the boy we thought was Harry, is dead because you kept insisting he had to go to those muggles, even though they weren't related to him. The Potter's child was already dead when You-Know-Who attacked. You allowed an innocent child to be killed." Minerva stated. "An innocent child to be abused and neglected. I warned you they were the worse sort of muggles and to know they were being paid, makes it all the more sickening." 

"Minerva, he had to go, the Blood Wards were there to protect him." Dumbledore stated.

"Not from his relatives. How do Blood Wards even work on someone who wasn't of their blood? A blood adoption wouldn't have tied him to that woman." Minerva couldn't even say Lily's sister name. "Don't try to give me that malarkey about not much is known about Blood Wards because you knew she wasn't related to him. Blood adoptions are only good for magical beings." 

They didn't much further before there was a knock on the Headmaster's door. Arthur opened it and in stepped Lucius Malfoy, with Minister Fudge, Madam Bones and a team of Aurors. "The following people are under arrest. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Ginevra Weasley, Hermione Granger, Mundungus Fletcher and Arabella Figg. The following people are being brought in for questioning concerning events here at Hogwarts and the Order of Phoenix, Professor Minerva McGonagall, Poppy Pomfrey, Aurors are on their way to the Infirmary, Professor Severus Snape, Professor Filius Flitwick, Professor Pomona Sprout, the remaining Weasley family members, and Order members you will be questioned, please follow Auror McCarthy." Madam Bones stated. "Thank you, Arthur, for informing us where everyone would be."

Severus looked at Lucius who gave him a quick shake of his head, letting Severus know it was just for show. He also had wanted to thank Madam Bones because Black had already started that Severus had turned them in until he was shut up with her comment. He watched them all be escorted out until he was only left with Lucius, Amelia, and Cornelius. "Lucius gave you my information?"

"Yes, thank you. We just wanted to make sure they couldn't blame you as I know they would have. Arthur was the one who told us there was an Order meeting. We spoke to him earlier today after Ironclaw and Griphook provided us with all the information. He was able to verify the vaults in his wife and children's name for us." Amelia stated. 

"When will the Wills be unsealed? I know he sealed them for a reason." Severus asked.

"They have already been unsealed. He sealed them to keep custody of Harry. You and Minerva were to share custody of Harry." Lucius told him. He knew Severus understood the hidden message. The message that Dumbledore knew it was Severus' child he stole. 

"We will still need you to come down tomorrow and sign a statement for us, submit your memories and anything else you can add in the aid of assisting us." Amelia said.

"I will. Thank you. You know he is going to use the fear of Dark Lord returning?" Severus stated. "He will spout off about the greater good, and how he had to save us from him."

"We are aware, but we have some information that I don't think he will be expecting us to have." Cornelius told him. "My previous predecessors left a lot of information on Albus in the Minister's "eyes only" area."

"I can't wait to see him pay for what he has done. I will be available to make any purging potions or anything else you need." Severus told them.

"Thank you. I better go and start the sorting of this mess out. Good night." Amelia stated. "Cornelius, are you coming?"

"Yes, yes, I do want to discuss with you some of our findings." Cornelius said. "Good night gentlemen."

"Good night Cornelius and Amelia." They said together. After they left, Lucius walked with Severus to his quarters, once inside they flooed to Slytherin Castle. "They might be asleep."

"No, I just put Julius down about ten minutes ago. I was coming down to grab a book when I felt the floo ward." Tom said. "You look happy."

"We are." Severus told him. "Amelia and Cornelius arrested them all, Arthur told them the Order was meeting and arranged for them to be arrested." They started to walk to the library, with Severus calling for tea from Annie. Once they were seated and had their tea, Tom indicated for Lucius to start.

"Arthur has actually been very helpful. He got the information on his the other vaults verified, and the funds are being returned to Julius with interest. The one piece of news that won't be released as of yet, is that he knew Julius was Severus' child. He didn't know he was yours, as you were under an alias. He sealed the Wills to keep Severus and Minerva from getting custody." Lucius stated.

"Are you sure he knew Julius' was Severus and didn't do it to keep control? Because Severus would have had the seats with Minerva, and both of them can stand against Dumbledore when it matters." Tom stated.

"That is true and it would fit in line with his personality. He didn't want to give up control. I know Potter allowed him to use his seats and can't see him wanting to give any of that power up." Lucius stated. "I will mention it to Amelia, we want to keep to facts. They raided the DOM's supply of truth serums and spells to make sure that no one could get around them. Dumbledore is going to be interrogated in a room special setup for his ability to get around some forms of magic. The Unspeakables had spent hours working on the room. They added runes, wards, and objects into the walls of the room to assist in getting to the truth.

"Rita is going to enjoy herself over the next few weeks." Severus said.

"They want to do a speedy trial. The goblins want them after that for their own trial. They will need to serve back to back sentences when they are found guilty. Well, the goblins have already decided." Lucius informed them. Severus saw the small yawn Tom let out, so did Lucius. It had been a very long and busy day for all of them. "I will speak to you tomorrow if I hear anything else."

"Thank you, Lucius." Tom stood up, as did Severus. They escorted Lucius to the foyer and then headed up to bed.


	7. Goblins

There was a lot of confusion and yelling, by Molly Weasley, as they were escorted to the Ministry. Severus was sitting in one of the smaller rooms. He wasn't sure who he would be talking to. Kingsley and Tonks were escorted to rooms further down the hall. He had seen all of the Order members who weren't under arrest escorted into similar rooms. 

Severus smirked as Dawlish entered the room. "Snape." It knew it was not purely by chance that Dawlish entered the room. Dawlish was an unmarked follower.

"Dawlish." 

"This is just a formality. We have some questions regarding the Order of Phoenix and Headmaster Dumbledore." He leaned forward and quietly said, "we have ears."

Severus nodded his head in acceptance. "I will try to provide as much information as I can." He wasn't going to reveal anything and wasn't about to admit to anything. He saw the list of questions on a piece of parchment Dawlish had in front of him.

"Were you aware of funds, illegal, going to a variety of Order members?" 

"No." Severus wondered if there was more information the goblins might have found.

"Were you aware of funds going to Miss Granger, Mr. Ronald Weasley, and Miss Ginerva Weasley?"

"No." It had been a surprise, he didn't think Miss Granger would have done something like that. Now, the youngest two Weasleys he always thought there was something off with the way they acted around the fake Harry. The way Ron had turned his back on Harry a few too many times, or how Ginny seemed to want to hang on him. 

"Were you aware of Headmaster Dumbledore's cover up of the death of Harry Potter, on 31st of July, 1980?"

"No." If he had, Dumbledore would have been dead a long time ago. He would have made it a long, painful death.

"Did you now the identity of the second Harry Potter before the goblins released the information?" The list of poisons went through his head, as he thought about his son being raised by those muggles. He didn't even want to think what Tom would have done to him, some of the ancient magic that Tom knew would have made Dumbledore rethink why he even was alive.

"Yes, I was at the trial of the Dursley family, it was mentioned." An idea went through his mind, he wondered if Tom, with a few other Death Eaters, could join him in visiting the Dursley family down in the mines. 

"At Gringotts?"

"Yes, with my husband and our child." He stressed the word child. He hoped Dawlish would understand what he was saying.

Dawlish understood exactly what Severus meant. "Are you aware of any other illegal actions committed by Headmaster Dumbledore and his Order?"

"I am not aware of anything illegal except after the fact, which I learned at the trial at Gringotts and of course, the Daily Prophet." Severus wondered if Dawlish was looking for more information. He raised an eyebrow. "I am only aware of the actions during the last war, which they were excused by way of protecting the wizarding world."

"Thank you, Professor Snape, for your assistance." Dawlish stood up. "If we have any further questions, we will get in touch." 

"I will be at Hogwarts." Severus stood up, as Dawlish held opened the door for him. 

__________________________________________________________________________

A week later:

 

Lucius left the Ministry, shocked, as were many others. Madam Bones and a team of Aurors were escorting Dumbledore and the variety of members from the Order to Gringotts. What was even more shocking was that the King himself made an appearance. 

King Jareth rarely left Gringotts and only on important issues. When he had shown up, Fudge had tried to delay the Wizengamot meeting. When they escorted Dumbledore in chains, along with the others who were arrested, Dumbledore had also tried to stop the session, but the goblins refused to leave. 

In the end, Dumbledore and Fudge lost their arguments. The trial was held as soon as their objections were overruled. Madam Bones had to be aware of the goblins arrival as she had everything ready for the surprise session. 

"Lucius." Lucius stopped and turned. Rookwood was coming towards him. "Fudge is looking to put someone in Hogwarts. He wants them in the Headmaster's office by the end of the week."

"We already have someone lined up. The Board already voted and it will be announced tonight in the paper." Lucius told him. "Madam Bones has been ordered to check the departments for corruption, Fudge won't be in office for long."

Rookwood bowed and left, allowing Lucius to continue on his way, straight to Hogwarts. He had an offer to extend to a certain dark-haired professor. 

___________________________________________________________________

Tom entered their living quarters at Hogwarts. Their son was playing with Draco in the Slytherin common room. "I wasn't expecting you so soon Lucius." Draco had decided he was the official babysitter for their son. The rest of the Slytherins were finding his son entertaining. 

"I have some surprising news and good news also." Lucius wasn't sure if it was good new or not, but it was an interesting solution and one that hadn't been done in a long time. The goblins usually stayed out of the affairs of wizards. 

"The goblins took Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Ginevra Weasley, Mundungus Fletcher, and Arabella Figg into custody." He watched their faces, they clearly weren't expecting the news. "The Wizengamot wasn't given an option. The goblins didn't give them an option."

"They what?" Severus asked as Lucius sat down. He summoned some tea, the English cure all. The goblins wouldn't let Dumbledore and the others escape punishment.

"I think the memory will be an interesting viewing." Tom grinned as he wanted to watch what happened to Dumbledore and the others. He wondered if they could any trial they did at Gringotts or if there would be one?

"I can't Fudge put up a secrecy ward, even before the session was opened. It was originally just going to be a simple question and answer session. Rita and the other reporters are going to only get an edited version of what happened today and the events that led to today, despite what was printed in the papers already. Fudge doesn't want everyone to know the goblins won and took control of Dumbledore and his crowd of fools."

"What can you tell us?" Tom asked. He wondered what Fudge was trying to hide. 

"I can tell you that Mr. and Mrs. Granger arrived to try and reimbursed the goblins for their daughter's trust in Dumbledore. Miss Granger was a bit surprised to learn the complete truth. Miss Granger has had her wand snapped and memories altered, her parents' memories were going to be removed tonight, after they settle up everything. Two Aurors escorted them back to the muggle world."

"So Granger is just getting her wand snapped?" Severus asked. 

"Yes, she took the money but didn't know the truth. She was informed that she was needed to help guide the fake Harry Potter and keep him from getting himself hurt. She was paid to help tutor him, the money was going to her university fund." 

"Severus?" Tom asked. 

"I believe it. Miss Granger was an annoying know-it-all but I don't believe she any bad intention, she did usually keep Harry out of trouble and in line. Weasley was usually the problem." Severus answered. "Did you find out what happened?"

"Yes, we did. I can tell you the only ones who knew about a second Harry Potter were Molly and Dumbledore. This is going to be hard for you to hear this part, it won't make the papers, Wizengamot is magically sealing this." Lucius wasn't exactly sure how to word what he learned.

"Lucius, just tell us." Tom was tense, he could tell Severus was too. 

"According to Molly when Harry died, James panicked. He arrived in the Headmaster's office, frantic. Lily wasn't home, she had gone to see Petunia, who's child was a month older. I am not sure why she went without Harry but she did. Molly was in the office, it turns out that she had been having an affair with Dumbledore, the youngest two Weasleys are actually Dumbledore's children. James arrived as they were less than dressed."

Tom and Severus blinked a few times, Severus opened his mouth to say something but closed it. Tom finally recovered. "That isn't something I ever wanted to know." He looked at his husband, his face went a bit pale thought about how they stole his child.

"Give me a second." Severus finally managed to say. He got up, went to his private lab and returned with a Calming Draught. "I already took one." He handed it to Tom, and one to Lucius. "I think you should have had one already but this will help."

"Continue." Tom said after they were all settled again. He resisted the urge to go and kill Dumbledore and Molly. He had to find a way to make them pay. He saw Severus glance at him, in concern, and he knew that Severus would support his decision.

"King Jareth ordered truth serum to be used. He felt it would save time and that they would learn the truth. Molly admitted that James told them how his son died, falling from the crib. James had memory charmed the Healers, sealed the room where he left his son. He expected Dumbledore to do something." Lucius paused "I am not sure how this happened exactly, but Dumbledore knew that Severus attending a birth at St. Mungo's. James, Dumbledore and Molly stayed out of view of the room." 

"I had warned him that I would be away because of a difficult birth. The call I got for the poison?" Severus asked he had been called away after Narcissa had left, Tom was asleep with their son in the nursery. He always felt so guilty for that. He believed for years that if he had stayed his son would have lived. 

"Yes, it was arranged. Molly slipped some poison into a wizard in Diagon Alley while James and Dumbledore went to check on things at St. Mungo's. When you were called away, James, using a spell Dumbledore cast, switched the babies out. Dumbledore used an ancient ritual that night to do a mass memory charm on those in the hospital, obliviating anyone seeing the memory of their presences. The ritual lasted for a week to make sure anyone who might have left was affected. They used a connection in the Ministry to fix the birth and death certificates." Lucius paused. "The blood adoption was done that night. Molly drugged Lily's tea, they took her blood and did the ritual afterward."

"There is more isn't there?" Tom asked as he was looking at Lucius' face.

"Yes, according to Molly, they changed the dates on Harry's birth certificate aiming for him to be killed by you. The plan was for James and Lily to have another child, she was a few weeks pregnant when they were killed. Dumbledore believed the child's birth that Severus was attending was for a dark family. They didn't know which one, but they figured his death at your hands could be used for the greater good." He watched the rage flow through the two men. He was thankful for the Calming Draughts.

"How did the goblins react to that information?" Severus inhaled deeply, burying his rage, asked. To help calm himself, he went through all the different poisons he could use against Molly and Dumbledore. He wanted five minutes with them.

"They were furious. That is why they were able to accomplish the removal of Dumbledore and his Order. Ronald and Ginevra had their wands snapped, they will become squibs and the goblins are going to set them up in a basic muggle household. Mundungus Fletcher and Arabella Figg are a bit of a different story. Turns out they just followed the orders they were given. They didn't know anything beyond just obeying their orders. Mrs. Figg sole job was to just watch Harry Potter, she reported the abuse but was ignored. Fletcher was just an information source. They are going to be facing fines." 

"So Dung and cat lady were innocent?" Tom asked.

"Basically. Now, here is some good news, Severus, the Board wants you to become the new Headmaster. The staff will remain, as they showed they weren't involved in anything illegal. You will need to find a few new professors and a new Deputy." 

"Minerva lost her position? How?" Severus asked he wasn't expecting that. He knew Dumbledore and a few others were guilty, but he always believed that Minerva was honest and wouldn't do anything to harm a child.

"Yes, she stepped down, she wants to retire after everything is settled. She was very surprised by what she learned. She wanted to retire in a few years anyways, but she decided to retire early. The Board will send the formal invite tomorrow. The news will be published tonight." 

"I believe we can discuss Hogwarts at a later date." Tom said. "There is a lot of changes we will be able to enact."

"Lucius, let me speak to Tom, but I don't see an issue with accepting the position." Severus stated. He cast a quick Tempus. 

"Severus will take the position." Tom smiled at Severus, he knew Severus wanted the position and it would be a good place to raise their kids while working on their agendas. He walked to Severus. "You know you want it."

"I do." Severus replied. 

____________________________________________________________________

7 Months:

"Push." Narcissa commanded.

"What do you think I am doing!" Tom snapped, let out a grunt of pain. "I am not laying here with my legs up in the air for no reason. Give me my wand."

"Tom, she is only helping, I am not going to give you your wand." Severus put a cold cloth on Tom's head. 

"Severus put another pillow behind his head." Narcissa stated. 

An hour later:

Tom grunted again. "Why do I feel like I need to push again?"

Narcissa still cleaning up the little baby girl. "Severus take your daughter, I think we have a surprise."

"What?" Tom snapped, he looked at Severus. "Don't even think you are doing this to me ever again. I mean it. Never!"

Ten minutes later:

"Another girl." Narcissa announced. 

Severus kissed the top of Tom's head, as he fell back onto the pillows. "They're beautiful." He told him.

"Did you expect anything less?" Tom replied. "Now give me my daughters. Where is the Brat?"

"Draco and Lucius took him out of the room when you started screaming at me." Severus told him as he placed one of their new daughters in Tom's arms. "They decided to take him to get something to eat. I am sure Narcissa already notified them it's safe to return."

"I did." Narcissa snickered from where she was cleaning up. "Have you decided on names?"

"Yes. For our first daughter, the one Tom is holding, we decided on Helena Eileen Snape. What about our second gift?" Severus asked. 

Tom thought for a few seconds "Selena Metrope Snape?"

"I like Selena, but we did have other names we were thinking of, you don't want to use them?" Severus smiled. 

"No, Selena." Tom touched Selena's head, he looked at Severus. "I love you, now go and get our Brat."

Before Severus could move, the door opened again and their son came running into the room. "Julius, meet your sisters, Helena and Selena." They each had a baby in their arms and Julius was helped onto the bed by Lucius. 

"Can I hold one of them?" Julius asked.

"Sit next to your Dad." Severus said and as Julius moved into position, and Severus laid Helena in between Julius' legs. 

Narcissa took Lucius' hand and guided them out of the room.


End file.
